Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tree delimber with a self-aligning cutter head assembly. More particularly, this invention relates to a tree delimber having delimbing blades in encircling engagement with a tree bole so that the blades are automatically maintained parallel with the longitudinal axis of the tree as the bole is pulled through the cutter head and to an improvement for measuring the diameter of a tree bole.